


Malamikoj ‘oreloj

by melannen



Series: Lots of Planets Have A South Downs [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Saga (Comics)
Genre: Art, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen





	Malamikoj ‘oreloj

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



Crowley: So the king said that self-defense was never a crime, and when the soldiers came the next morning, all the people had their own swords ready—

Aziraphale: Are you *sure* this a good story for someone her age?

Klara: It’s the best kind of story. It will teach her to survive.

Hazel: COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE


End file.
